


The best person to ask

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Silmarillion Prompts [25]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Genderswap, Menstruation, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one person Caranthir goes to with the questions she's too embarrassed to ask of anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best person to ask

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. The prompt was modern AU Maglor with genderswapped Caranthir going through puberty and having Questions...and I ended up quite liking trying it out.

Maglor stared at his little sister, who was perched on the edge of his bed, looking as thunderous and threatening as she always did when she was profoundly uncomfortable.

“I – Moryo, I don’t know what to say.”

“Does that mean you’re not gonna help?”

“I…I just don’t know if I’m the best person to ask.” Maglor searched frantically for the right thing to say. “Wouldn’t mom be the one to ask about – ”

“NO,” said Caranthir emphatically. “I don’t want to talk to mom about this.”

“Well, how about…girls in your class…friends of yours…?” He trailed off hopefully, and Caranthir fixed him with defiant, scornful look.

“How many  _girl_  friends have you seen me hanging out with?” she shot at him, her dark eyes daring him to feel sorry for her. “And besides,” here she looked down at her knees, a flush tinting her cheeks. “No one else has gotten it yet. I’m the first.” Her voice faded into an embarrassed mumble.

Maglor hesitated for a minute, turning things over in his head. His first instinct, in times of uncertainty, was to go to Maedhros for advice, but he knew their younger and only sister would never forgive him that breach of confidence.

“Okay,” he said briskly, and Caranthir looked up. “Let’s see…” He turned to his desk bent over his keyboard. “Googling… _Our Bodies Ourselves_ , maybe?…and ‘menarche’…”

Caranthir pulled her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around them as Maglor typed busily. Hiding her face in her arms, she allowed herself a small smile.

Everything was going to be okay. 


End file.
